Use My Heart for the Both of Us
by StorybrookeGal
Summary: Regina Mills is lost in her mother's plan for her life. Her adventure to find her own happy ending happens when a kind stranger crosses her path. The man with the lion tattoo fights for Regina's heart in their journey across the Enchanted Forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note: Here's a new story that I wanted to try out. I have a lot planned for this story so follow and review to let me know if I should continue with this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The Enchanted Forest is a land with magic embedded into a storybook. There are royal families, heroes, villains, various kinds of creatures that roam through the land, and anything else imaginable. Anyone who exists and roams in this world lives their life with a happily ever after. At least that is what a particular young lady thought. Regina Mills lived in her family's castle with her mother and father. She was a princess who was receiving Queen lessons from her mother daily. That was Cora's ideal lifestyle for Regina; but that is not what Regina had in mind. What she wanted more than anything was to be the wife of her beloved stable boy, Daniel. They were engaged and planning to run away to escape. He was everything to her. She did not care if they would be living in poverty. Their love for each other was all that she needed. That was, until her mother stopped her one evening and crushed Daniel's heart to ashes right in front of her. He was gone. Her love was gone forever because of their secret relationship being revealed. Daniel would have gotten in the way of Cora's plan for Regina; in her mind, he had to be removed. Regina's hope for her happiness was crushed; even more when she found out who had told Cora about them. Snow White was a sweet girl that Regina had adored; not anymore. She had nothing but anger towards her. Deep down she knew that she could not let her anger get the best of her, no matter how much she wanted to. She could not let her mother win. Regina still had to fight to keep control on her life. What she did not know, was that someone else was at the stables that night.

A heartbroken Regina was lying on her canopy bed. She was looking out of the large opening, where the balcony in her room was located, at the view when a small green light appeared. It was approaching her room as she sat up to get a better view; she could tell when it got closer that it was a fairy. Tinkerbell transformed into her human size form and took a seat on the edge of Regina's bed, looking at the brunette in front of her in concern. "Regina, I'm here to help. I know what happened and I want to be your friend. You can't let the pain lead you to darkness."

"What are you? My moth godmother?" Regina retaliated, noticing the slight hint of her already becoming sarcastic like her mother. She felt a bit guilty for insulting the fairy already as she apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just been a tough week."

"I completely understand. This is why I want to help you. You have to get out of this room sometime. Come with me into the village to get some fresh air, maybe some food?" Tinkerbell was genuinely kind towards the brunette. Tink herself was not the most appreciated among the fairies; she could relate and feel with Regina.

"I don't know. It's hard to get out of my mother's grasp."

"I can help with that, if you'll allow me."

"How?" Regina was still learning magic and she was curious with what the fairy had to offer her. Maybe a day out of the castle was just what she needed.

"Pixie dust of course!" Tink smiled brightly and gestured towards her satchel. She could tell that this is what Regina wanted to do as she took out a pinch of pixie dust and blew it over the brunette. Regina shut her eyes while Tink did this. She opened her eyes to see that she was as tiny as Tink was when she first arrived in her room. They were also floating in the air as Tink reached over and held onto Regina's hand, leading them out of her window. Surely her mother would not be able to see the two tiny figures flying towards the village. She could see the people below going about their business like usual. The sights and smells filled the air as the two of them flew behind a pub so that they could transform back into their taller selves. Tink linked her arm with Regina's as the two walked inside and sat down at a table in the back. They thought over the food choices that the wench listed before deciding on a soup that sounded appetizing to them. "I'm glad that you came, Regina."

"I am too actually. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I got a whiff of the smells coming from this pub." Regina smiled gently as she fumbled with the ring that Daniel gave her between her fingers.

Tink noticed the gestured and kindly asked, "What was he like?"

"He was... Kind, sweet, and very loving. It was hard not to fall for him. He was everything that I wanted." Sadness filled her eyes as the memories of her stable boy came back. "Although at first, I didn't care much for him. He was tough on me when I began learning how to ride a horse. I think when I really started to care for him was when we both went on a horseback ride through the meadow to a hill with a large tree and a view overlooking my family's property. We could see a lake and the village in the distance. We stopped to rest and I almost fell off of my horse when I was getting off. He was there and he caught me. I don't know what happened, but when I looked at him, I knew he was the one. I fell for him, literally."

Tink could not help but smile as Regina told the story. Fairies were not allowed to love as long as they were fairies. They had duties and tasks to partake in. "That's beautiful, Regina. I can tell that you loved each other dearly. You know that Daniel probably didn't want you to sit around and mourn him forever. He would want you to move on and love again. I know there has to be someone else that you'll love the same again one day."

"Do you really think so?" Regina still had some hope left. Any chance at happiness was important to her. She wanted something better than her mother's intentions.

"I know so." A beeping sound interrupted Tink's sentence as she looked down at the source. Her bracelet with a flower charm was glowing and beeping. "Uh oh, Blue wants me. Regina, I'll be right back after I see what she wants." Tink jumped up from her seat and went out of the back door. She stood out back and reached into her purse, pulling out a compact mirror as Blue's appearance appeared.

"Green, where are you? There is pixie dust missing and you were the last seen near it," Blue said with a firm tone.

"My name is not Green. It's Tinkerbell. I just borrowed a little. I'll return what's left when I get back, promise."

"You must not interfere with anything. You know that. If you do anything, I'll have to strip your wings." Blue's picture faded until she was gone. Tink knew that she would be in trouble. She just had to make sure that she kept the pixie dust safe until another day.

While Tink was outside talking to Blue, Regina was left alone in the pub. She was hardly eating her soup, but circling her spoon around the bowl. The memories of Daniel kept her thinking about him and what would happen in her future. She wondered if she would ever meet someone she would love deeply again. She wondered if she would end up marrying the King in an arranged marriage. Tinkerbell was right. Even if she grew old with Daniel and he died before her, he would want her to move on and find love again. He would not want her to be alone. She still had a part of her heart that held hatred towards Snow for spilling their secret relationship to the one she wanted it kept from the most. It was only a moment later before she heard a voice who she realized had been speaking to her. She was so lost in thought that she did not hear the stranger. Regina shook her head gently and looked up to see a man standing beside her, looking down at her. He wore leather pants, boots, and a vest over his off-white buttoned up shirt. He was attractive to her instinctively. She had seen him with a group of other men when she entered the pub, but hardly paid any mind to him. "I'm sorry?"

He found it amusing how she did not pay attention to him at first. But he knew that the beautiful woman in front of him had a lot on her mind and he could not help but wonder if she was alright. Something was different about her when she walked into the pub. "I said, is everything alright? You've been stirring your soup for a while now. I don't think cold soup would not be the best taste. If you want, I could buy you a drink to make up for it?"

"It's fine. I just got lost in my thoughts. I wasn't that hungry anyway," Regina lied. She was hungry, but she did not want to appear as the damsel in distress so that the kind stranger would not have to bother with helping her. "I'm just waiting for my friend to return anyway."

"As you wish. It was a pleasure meeting you..." He tilted his head and gave a kind smile, hoping that she would give him her name. He wanted to remember this woman who fascinated him.

Regina was skeptical with giving him her name. She knew that he would find a way to see her again if he knew her name; or he could know who she was and use it against her. She was a royal, after all. The look in his eyes told her different. It was as if she could trust him. She opened her mouth to speak just as Tink reappeared through the back door. "Come on, we have to go, now." She reached over and held Regina's hand, leading her towards the back door. Regina gave the man an apologetic look as she quickly placed money on the table for their meal. She was dragged outside and Tink returned them to their small forms before Regina had a chance to say anything. They were off of the ground and in the sky before she knew it. They were on their way back to her castle. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the man standing outside, looking around for her. Maybe it was a sign from Daniel. She just was not ready to open a new chapter of her life just yet to find out. Regina saw him return to his group of men before she looked forward as they flew through the sky.

It was not long before Tink dropped Regina off just outside her home. Regina waved as they said their goodbyes. Tink flew away as Regina began walking towards the castle. Now her normal height, she almost got inside when she felt something wrap around her wrists, ankles, and waist. She panicked as she was pulled back by the tree limbs that just magically grew. She was trapped in the tree's grasp. The brunette struggled and attempted to get free when she felt a familiar presence coming towards her. Cora Mills had an amused smirk on her face as she watched her daughter. "Be careful, darling. You don't want splinters." Regina rolled her eyes and resisted as she watched her mother. "That's my girl. Where have you been? You didn't think that you could escape, did you?"

"No, mother. I was just getting some fresh air. The air in the castle was getting too stuffy." Regina snapped at her mother. She could not help but get upset over the way her mother treated her. The restraints on her tightened, causing her to gasp. Talking back to her mother was something that she should not have done. "Please..."

Cora loosened the restraints when Henry appeared on the scene. He was concerned for his daughter. "Cora, she's just a girl. Let her be."

"She's a young lady who is going to accept the King's proposal when he arrives at the end of the week," said Cora. Regina knew that her mother was going to make sure that her plan would follow through. Henry saw this and stepped in.

"Perhaps so, but Regina is accompanying me tomorrow and the next couple of days on my journey to the next kingdom. Isn't that right, Regina?"

Regina noticed what he was doing and caught on to the conversation. "Of course. I went to pick apples off of my apple tree for us to have on our trip, but there were none ready for us to eat. I'll be ready to leave with you first thing in the morning." Cora glanced between the two and waved her hand, releasing Regina.

"Fine. But you must be back by the end of the week. You will be engaged to the King whether you are here or not." Cora turned and walked back inside as Henry went to Regina's side, helping her up onto her feet.

"Thank you, Daddy." Regina kept her arm linked with his and pressed a kiss to his cheek to thank him.

"You're welcome, darling. Now come, we must be ready for our week. I needed to spend some time with my daughter." He smiled and led her inside. Regina smiled back and returned to her bed chamber. She was going to have an eventful week. She just did not know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Note: Thank you for the response to the first chapter! It's nice and long so that it will last until the next update; which will probably be after the school semester is over in May. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy and make sure to review! **

**Chapter 2**

The day that Regina had been waiting for had finally come. She was leaving with her farther for a few days to get away; mostly to get her mind off of everything that has happened and especially to get time away from her mother. Everything felt as if she was rolling full speed down a hill towards where her destiny laid. The destiny she did not ask for, but was pushed towards. Her fiancé's death, an arranged marriage to the King, and becoming a step mother to the brat who betrayed her trust was too much for her to handle. Regina's father, Henry, knew he had to do what was best for her to comprehend all of this. She was still his princess for a little longer before she becomes the Queen. He was proud of her, but he secretly feared for her. He watched what Cora had become since they got together those several years ago. Regina was too pure to fill her heart with darkness. The bags were packed away in the carriage as Henry knocked on Regina's door.

"Come in." Regina was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her long brunette locks to make it the way she wanted it to be. She glanced up and saw her father enter the room, giving him a soft smile as a gesture.

"Beautiful as always, darling. The carriage is set, are you ready to go?"

"Of course. Thank you for inviting me, daddy."

"Anytime, Regina." Henry smiled and placed his hand on her back as the two walked towards the entrance of the castle. They both said their goodbyes to Cora before they got into the carriage and began down the road on their trip. Regina kept it short and simple since she could hardly wait to leave. She loved spending time with her father. He was more gentle, kind, and caring than her mother. He understood her and what she wanted. That being another reason why he wanted her to come with him. This was his chance to reconnect with Regina and he knew what he wanted to do. Their travels would take most of the day through the countryside; or the scenic route as Henry liked to call it. Regina was a nature girl and loved every minute of it as she talked about everything. Henry could see the sparkle in her eyes that showed her happiness. He saw it all of the time when she was young, but it started becoming often or rare the older she got. He almost did not want to interrupt this moment, but he had to ask. "Regina? You really cared for the stable boy, didn't you?"

Regina began to tense up at the question and kept her gaze out of the carriage window, watching the scenery go by. She expected this to come up in their conversation since she tried to avoid it by talking about other subjects. Tinkerbell had asked about him just the day before in the pub. Everyone seemed like they wanted to give her sympathy since she lost her loved one. "Yes I did, father. He was more than what mother said about him."

"I could tell by the way you took horseback riding lessons twice a day. I wondered why you would want to. I thought it was because your horse made you happy. But then I saw the smile on your face when you saw him, not your horse."

"He's the reason why I loved horseback riding. He was patient with me. Not like mother."

"You know that all she wants is for you to have a good life, correct?"

"I know, but it's not the life I want. I knew what I wanted. But now it's gone."

"Then dream again like you did before. You're still very young. You should not have to worry about becoming Queen."

"Yeah, tell that to mother." Regina scoffed and rested her chin in her hand, her gaze still out of the window. Henry knew he had to reach to her somehow. A thought popped into his head as he reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a small chain with a ring dangling in the middle.

"Regina, turn to me." He placed the necklace around her neck once she faced him. She glanced down and saw the gold band. It was the ring that Daniel gave her the night they had planned to run away and live their life together. She clutched the ring in her hand as she met her father's eyes with hers.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was in your bedroom, sitting on the table. I went to look for your bag when it caught my eye. You shouldn't lose something as important as this. Having it as a necklace will keep him close to your heart and you won't forget about him. I know that he wouldn't want you to be mourning his death forever. I think you know it too, darling."

He was right, and Regina knew it. Tinkerbell had said something similar to her earlier. Daniel wanted the best for Regina, whether he was there by her side or not. She leaned into her father's arms like she had done when she was young as she daydreamed about her fallen stable boy.

* * *

_About one year ago…_

_Regina was in her bed chamber getting ready for her day of riding lessons with Daniel. She knew that she was going to be late and that he was not going to like it, but she did not care. She wanted to look her best and to get his attention. She had grown to care for him and felt butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. So naturally she wanted to look her best to impress him. During one of their previous rides, she had learned that blue was a favorite color of his. She learned this when he spoke about the color of the sky and how amazed he was by it. It was a large and had endless possibilities; the different shades of blue, the weather were always changing, and it just always seemed to fascinate him. He told her that at night, he would watch the stars fill the sky. He saw it as hope that life would be as beautiful as that someday; and also if life would ever get better for him. He loved his job as a stable boy, but it was no way to make a living. Regina smoothed down the wrinkles in her jacket before braiding her hair with a matching blue bow at the end of the braid. With a satisfied nod of her appearance in the mirror, she made her way outside and over to the stables where she saw Daniel brushing the horses' manes. _

"_You're late."_

"_My apologies. I promise that it won't happen again."_

"_Good. I already have your horse saddled and ready to go. Today we're going to go on a ride through the meadow and end with jumping lessons." Daniel stated as he climbed up and swung his leg over the horse, sitting in the saddle as Regina mirrored his actions. _

"_That sounds fine with me. I'm ready when you are."_

_Daniel gave a gentle smile as he led the two towards the meadow. He could not help but notice Regina's appearance. She was beautiful as always; but there was something different about her today. The light shade of blue she was wearing made her brown eyes stand out. He had never really noticed how truly beautiful she was until earlier at the stables. He almost did not want to go riding so that he could look into her eyes longer. They rode for a while longer until they reached a small hill with a lone tree sitting at the top. This is where they would let their horses rest before they were ready for jumping lessons. It gave him an opportunity to spend alone time with her since they had rode so far from her home. They were safe and far from anyone. He pulled a blanket out of the bag strapped to the horse and spread it out on the grass, glancing up at Regina. "I thought we could rest for a bit. Only if you don't mind?"_

"_I don't mind at all. I know horseback riding is tiring for you." Regina playfully teased him as she walked past him and sat down on the blanket. She looked up at him and tried not to laugh at his reaction._

"_Me? Getting tired from horseback riding? You must have me mistaken for someone else, Gina." He moved to sit down beside her. Regina smiled when he said her nickname. Only him and her father called her that; the two people she loved most. Daniel smiled when she did. He thought that she was stunning. The way the sun reflected against her to show off her features made him mesmerized. He wanted to lean in and kiss her soft pink lips; but he worried that he would get in trouble, or even lose his job. It was all that he had, but he had hoped for more. Those hopes led to Regina. She was the girl he could imagine himself being with. Regina noticed something was different with the way he looked at her. She knew by the way he glanced at her lips that he wanted to kiss her. She wanted this more than anything. She knew that he feared of what could happen if they were caught. If they were going to get caught, she was going to take responsibility and take the blame to save Daniel. Regina leaned in and met him halfway. Their lips met in a soft and wonderful connection. Her hand rested on his upper arm as she slowly pulled back to gaze into his eyes. The kiss was everything that both of them imagined. Right then and there, they both knew what their future held. Regina was going to be the wife of a stable boy._

* * *

Regina smiled as the memory played through her mind. That day was one to always remember. It was the day that Daniel and Regina had confessed their feelings for one another. A tear rolled down her cheek as Henry kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm comfortingly. He hated seeing her in pain, but something told him that she made peace with her loss. They sat in comforting silence in each other's embrace until they reached the next small village. The carriage came to a stop as Henry got out to greet the people. It was his job as Prince to listen to the people's needs; typical royal duties. Everyone had something to plea for whether it was for food, lower taxes, more money, and so on and so on. Regina was growing tired from the journey and having to listen to the people's needs. She really did care, but she did not ideally want to be a princess. She praised her parents for being able to do this and enjoy doing it. As much as Henry wanted her to stay by his side, he saw that she would rather be resting. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Gina, you may leave if you want to. The guards will escort you back to the carriage if you would rather be alone. It's alright, I'll be done soon and we can continue to where we are staying for the next few days."

"Thank you, daddy." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and curtsied in front of everyone. The guards walked with her back to the carriage as she got in and took a seat. She looked at one of the guards and asked, "Where are we at, again?"

"Sherwood Forest, princess."

"Thank you." Regina leaned back in her seat and tried to get comfortable. She had heard stories of Sherwood Forest. It was between her kingdom and the next. The sheriff was someone who they were having trouble dealing with. He was tough on the already poor village. The people were beginning to lose their homes, their businesses, and their lifestyle. They would have to move away from the homes they built up. Regina was always thankful that this situation was something that she would never have to worry about; not now anyway since her plans to run away with Daniel failed. She daydreamed while she waited for her father to return about what her life would have been like if the plan actually worked. She imagined that they would live in a small cottage far away from her mother's grasp. They would have two or three children and teach them everything they knew as they grew up. They would grow old together and live happily ever after. It seemed a bit farfetched because starting a new life together would have been difficult and she knew they would have struggled; much like the people of Sherwood Forest. There were rumors of a man who went against the royals and the sheriff to provide the people with what they needed. She admired his courage and bravery, even if it was all a rumor. No one knew who he was or even if he was real. She longed for his kind of bravery, especially with her feeling trapped in her mother's planned lifestyle for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a commotion was heard outside. Everything grew quiet after a moment as she peeked out of the window to see what was happening. The guards were gone. Panic began to set as she debated on running for the other guards with her father or to stay put with their belongings. It was not until then when she realized that their luggage was in the back storage of the carriage. She stepped out of the carriage and walked around back as she saw their belongings strung along the path as two people were running off with their arms full. "Hey! Stop, you two!" Regina ran to the front and unhitched one of the horses, jumping up onto the horse and chasing after the thieves. She caught up to them fairly quickly as she jumped and tackled one of them to the ground. This spark of bravery came to her as a shock, and the thieves as well. In her mind, it was Daniel looking out for her. They quickly retaliated by flipping her off of them and pinning her down; one of them holding a knife up to her throat to warn her to keep still. A third man appeared from the forest and pulled him off of Regina.

"What is wrong with you?! You may be a thief, but you have honor. Do you think that threatening the young lady is honorable?" He let go of the thief and sent him in a direction; Regina thought it would be towards where they were staying. She took his hand and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her dress.

"I think the better question is what's wrong with you? Why would you steal my belongings? I don't see any of you wearing personalized dresses." Regina stated irritably.

"My apologies, Miss. Our intention was to steal for the poor. We never meant any harm to come your way." Regina finally got to notice the man who saved her. He was the one she had met in the pub. He had come up to her while she was alone and spoke to her.

"Have we met before?"

"I think that I would doubt ever forget meeting you. But if I remember correctly, you were in a pub sitting alone. Well until a mysterious blonde young lady dragged you away."

"Then my memory is correct. I never caught your name or why you wanted to buy me a drink?"

"Well if I remember, I asked you for your name first." He smiled playfully as he teased her. She could not help but chuckle over how the conversation was going.

"Regina. My name is Regina."

"Ah, well it's lovely to finally make your acquaintance, Miss Regina. My name is Robin; Robin Hood."

The puzzle pieces finally clicked as she spoke a little more excited than she had intended, "You're him! The thief everyone is talking about!"

He found this amusing as he took a bow, grinning, "The one and only. So you've heard of me?"

"I have heard stories of your deeds. Even though I'm a royal and I should be against what you do, I admire it."

"A royal? So you're Regina Mills? The Prince's daughter?"

"So you've heard of me." Regina retaliated like he had done to her earlier. He laughed and picked up her bags, tying them to the horse for it to carry.

"Yes I have. It's hard not to when you're traveling and learning who the neighboring royals are."

Regina was about to speak when she heard her father's voice in the distance. He was calling for her when he noticed the carriage was empty. "I should be going. It was nice meeting you, Robin."

"The same for you, Miss Mills."

She held the horse's reins and led it back towards the carriage, glancing back at Robin once more before he was out of sight. "Regina! You had me worried. Is everything alright?" Henry asked worriedly as he checked her over for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine, daddy. There were just a couple of thieves who tried to steal our belongings. I managed to stop them." She did not tell him the full story to not worry him anymore. The guards had returned and got the carriage back to normal and ready for the other half of the journey.

"Incredible. I'm so proud of you, darling." He smiled brightly at his daughter and helped her inside of the carriage, taking a seat beside her. He held her close to him in a protective embrace during the rest of the ride. It was not but a couple of hours before they arrived at the neighboring kingdom's castle. The day had gone by quickly as night settled in. The moonlight outline the castle so the two could see where they were staying. Turrets stood high at each corner of the castle with the kingdom's flag waving in the wind at the top of each one. Regina hardly got to see castles like this one often since her father and mother never became King and Queen. Although she might as well get used to this since she will be living in a castle as Queen by the end of the week. Their host walked out of the front door and down the steps to greet them. They were escorted inside and to the bedrooms they would be staying in. Regina kissed her father's cheek and said her goodnight before she walked into her bedroom next to his. It was perhaps larger than her room back home. Curtains that matched the colors of the flags hung from tall windows. A large canopy bed sat against the center of the wall with see-through white curtains draped down the sides. She was thankful that they arrived at nighttime. She was exhausted from the trip and immediately changed into her long white night gown. Regina got into the bed and slowly drifted to sleep; her mind going back to her encounter to Robin Hood earlier. He had saved her from one of his men who seemed different than the others. The way that Robin talked to him, it looked like he did not understand Robin's code. It seemed strange to her, seeing that he should have known to stop before going too far. She only hoped that nothing bad would come of it; she just did not realize it yet. Something among her possessions was missing; something was indeed stolen. All that she wondered as exhaustion got the best of her was if she would ever cross paths with Robin again. She did not imagine was going to be happening soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note: I'm finally getting to update. The spring semester is over, finals are over, my summer cold is gone, and I can happily write fanfiction now! Enjoy the update and hopefully the next one will be in a couple of weeks. The next update for "Until I Met You" will be coming soon!**

**Chapter 3**

It was another day on the job with meetings, public appearances, and more. Regina had to act her best and beyond her age to make an impression. She was going to be Queen soon. She had to gain the people's acceptance, no matter how much she wanted no part of this. The young princess was born into this destiny; even her name meant Queen. This was something she had to accept; although, someone else was on her mind. Her run in with Robin made her hope and think of possibilities of a future; a future of being with someone who deeply cared for you or a future with no royal responsibilities. A future with the family she always dreamed of. The dream seemed far fetched to her. She knew deep down that there was no escaping her life. Everything in front of her was her life.

The day came to an end, finally, as she said her last goodbyes. Henry escorted her to the castle. He started to notice something was off with his daughter. Stopping in his tracks, he brought his daughter in front of him and raised her chin. "Darling? You have hardly spoken today. I can tell your mind is somewhere else. Would you like to share with me?"

"I'm fine, daddy. Honestly."

"I think we both know you're not being honest." Henry gave her a knowing look; gesturing her to take a seat on a nearby bench.

Regina took a seat beside her father and kept her hand in his. "I've just been getting used to how my life is going to be after I walk down the aisle to my arranged marriage."

He sighed and struggled to find words to comfort her, "I know this is not what you dreamed your wedding to be like. But it could be for the best."

"Yes, I know. The King is a nice man, his daughter is a supposed sweetheart, and I'll live happily ever after. What kind of happily ever after involves a husband several years older than me and a stepdaughter who betrayed my trust?"

"Regina, you know your mother. She won't let you back down from this. But I'll be by your side always, so you won't have to be alone."

"Really? You'd be there for me?"

"Every step of the way. I promised you that when I first held you as an infant."

This is still not what Regina wanted, but she gave her father an encouraging smile to show that she was okay with it. This was enough for him, for now at least, as they parted ways to their separate bed chambers. They would be going home the next day. Then they would be preparing for the wedding this coming weekend. She was to wed on Sunday; it was just three days away. She still had a fitting for her wedding gown once she returned. Regina stood in front of the stand up mirror as a flashback to the day the King had proposed to her occurred. The King had thanked her for saving his precious daughter from the runaway horse. Then, the moment where her future flashed in front of her eyes happened as the King got down on one knee with a ring in his hand. Regina's eyes widened in shock when she remembered the ring. She had not been wearing it the past couple of days. It was hidden inside a small pouch. The brunette moved over to her dresser, where her belongings were, and searched through her things. She held the pouch upside down over her hand to let the ring fall out. Her hand was left empty as the sudden realization of her ring missing set in. Her mother's reaction was what she feared most of all.

* * *

Robin was with his men in the pub to celebrate another successful steal. They managed to take down the Sheriff of Nottingham. The small town rejoiced as what once was theirs, was returned. They had their homes to return to, the businesses are being reopened, and everything was getting back to normal. It surely was worth the celebration. Robin stood from where he was sitting and with a drink in his hand. "Men! We have successfully taken down the Sheriff. With the help of our people, we will select a rightful Sheriff." He was pleased with the response he received as everyone in the pub cheered. There were glasses that clanked and there were wenches walking back and forth to serve more drinks. Robin, the gentleman that he was, went to get more drinks for his men. While he was waiting for the drinks, he overheard one of his merry men having a conversation with a town citizen.

"This thing must be worth hundreds, maybe a lot more doubloons! A piece of royal jewelry. I bet we could sell this to the trolls at the troll bridge."

Robin glanced over their shoulder to get a better look. It looked to be a royal engagement or wedding ring. The more he thought about it, he realized that this merry man was present the day they hijacked the royal carriage; the same carriage that belonged to Regina and her father. He moved closer and interrupted the conversation. "Ahem, come with me outside to talk for a moment." He led him outside and turned to him, "What were you thinking? Stealing that ring? Yes, we steal from the rich, but nothing as important or significant as this. Hand over the ring." He held out his hand. "If this happens again, I can't trust you to be one of my honorable merry men." Robin knew that he needed to be a part of the merry men for his family to survive. He also knew that he would get to see Regina again soon. There was something about her. The first moment that their eyes met, he knew he was meant to gaze into her eyes. Those brown eyes you could get lost looking into. Her smile could lighten up any room. Her features made her a stunning and beautiful woman. He was known to be a tough and brave man, but she gave him the butterfly sensation in his stomach. But he knew that she was to be wed soon. He would not have a chance with her, but he still had to return the ring to her. It was the honorable thing to do. He placed the ring inside a pouch and placed it inside his satchel. Robin mounted his horse and took off in the direction of the next kingdom. He would be seeing Regina soon.

* * *

Regina was busy brushing her long brunette hair and was lost in thought. Her mind kept returning to her engagement ring. She feared what was to come. This ring was obviously sentimental to the King. She believed that it had once belonged to his late wife, Queen Eva. She kept thinking of where she could have lost it. It was not in her bedroom since she searched every square inch. It was not in her bags either. Maybe it fell out of the bag and landed on the floor of the carriage. They would be on their journey home tomorrow so she would get the chance to check. She really hoped that she would find it. She could not imagine the King's reaction when he learned the news of the missing ring. It wasn't until she heard her name being called for the third time when she snapped out of her thoughts, turning to see her father standing in the doorway. "Darling? You seem to be in a different realm. Where is your mind of yours this evening?" Henry walked inside and sat down on a nearby stool, observing his daughter's actions.

"It's nothing, honest. I've just been thinking of what it's going to be like when we return home. This trip really helped me get away from it. Thank you, again, for inviting me, daddy."

"Always, Regina. But that's not everything you're worried about, is it?"

"Perhaps so. Can I ask you something? What if someone lost something with special meaning that you gave them? How would you feel about it?"

"I'd be disappointed that it was gone. But it also depends on how it was lost. If it was an accident, then I'd understand and I'd be less disappointed. Did that help any, Regina?"

"It did a little. Thank you, Daddy."

He now had an idea of what was going on, but he decided it was best to not question it in case what she was saying was something that had really occurred. Henry reached over and held her hand, squeezing it softly to comfort her. "You know if you need my help with anything, I'm always here."

Regina smiled and leaned into his arms. She was grateful to have at least one parent who truly cared for her sake. This trip really is what she needed. She didn't want it to end. After Henry left to prepare for bed, Regina walked out onto the balcony and watched the last bit of sunlight disappear over the horizon. Little did she know, a hooded figure quietly moved through the forest towards the castle. Robin was a wanted thief and he wanted to make sure that he didn't get caught. He glanced around to find a way to get inside and to Regina without the guards knowing. He thought it would be difficult; until his eyes landed on the brunette standing on the balcony. After observing the structure, he determined that he would be able to scale the side of the castle and reach Regina's window. He waited until the sky had gotten darker before he made his move. He moved cautiously as he climbed the exterior wall. Robin glanced up and saw that he only had a little more to climb. He could hear Regina moving around inside as he pushed himself over the railing, swinging his legs over. Regina was sitting on the edge of her bed when she heard someone appear in her room. It caused her to jump up in fright. It took her a moment to see who it was when the moonlight lit up his facial features. "Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, milady. I don't mean to frighten or disturb you, but I have something of yours. One of my men took this and I came to return it. I thought that it may mean a great deal to you." Robin reached into his satchel and pulled out the ring. Regina's eyes widened as she reached forward to take it from him. A weight was lifted from her shoulders now that it was found.

"I can't believe you found this. Thank you."

Robin simply nodded and glanced up, meeting Regina's eyes. "I'm guessing it's from someone special? Congratulations."

"What? Oh no, it's not what you think. Arranged marriages are nothing special."

"I may not know you well enough, but you don't seem like the kind of person who would agree and put up with arranged marriages."

"I don't, but I have no choice when you have an obsessive mother who only wants power."

"I apologize. Maybe there is still hope that everything will work out?"

Regina chuckled softly and looked down, shaking her head slightly. "I seriously doubt that. I've given up on hope. I just have to face my future head on."

"You could always try running away?" He teased at the suggestion in order to cheer the princess up. He wanted to see her smile again. When she did smile at his remark, he spoke without thinking, "Beautiful."

"Excuse me?"  
A faint blush appeared on both of their cheeks. They both looked away as Robin nervously coughed. "I—I should be returning to Sherwood Forest." He started to walk towards the balcony.

"We'll be traveling through there again when we return home. I doubt we'll get to stop, but I hope to see you as I ride by. Even a glimpse of you will be enough." She smiled and followed him to see him off.

"I'll try my best to be around, and trust me, a glimpse of you is better than the beauty of a sunrise over the sea."

Regina thought her heart was going to flutter out of her chest. This feeling was one she had not felt since Daniel. He had always given her compliments to make her feel special; to feel like someone actually cared. It was something she had dreamed of experiencing again after his death. Here was Robin treating her the same way. Their eyes were locked as Robin slowly stepped closer towards the brunette. She watched his every move, thinking he was leaning in for a kiss. Her lips began to part just as Robin moved his face past hers. She was disappointed, but made sure she didn't show it. Regina turned her head to see what he was doing. There was a ladybug resting on her shoulder, until Robin picked it up and held it on the tip of his finger. "You've given up on hope? Here's a sign. Ladybugs represent a spiritual meaning of finding true happiness. You may be facing a bump in the road at the moment, but I can tell you have a bright future ahead of you." Regina couldn't help but smile as she listened to him. They both watched the ladybug fly away from the two of them. Robin gave a last smile as he backed away towards the balcony, swinging his legs over the side before looking back at Regina, "Good luck to you. I wish you the best." Robin truly hoped that he would get to see Regina again someday, but it was very unlikely with their backgrounds. He looked down and began his descend to the ground. Regina stood by the railing and watched him disappear into the night. He ignited the spark inside of her to hope again. To hope that things will get better. She walked back into the bed chamber and closed the big glass doors. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in bed; her mind full of dreams.

* * *

Here they were again, Henry and Regina sitting side by side in their carriage. They would be arriving home at the end of the day. If she had a say in it, they would stay where they were. Being with her father always cheered her up. Henry could see a change in his daughter, but he didn't know what. Something happened to her during the trip to change her mood. His suspicions grew as they neared Sherwood Forest. She was sitting on the edge of her seat and looking out of the window. Who or what could she have been looking for? The more he thought about it, he did hear Regina speaking with someone in her room the previous night. He just assumed it was a member of the staff. Henry continued to observe her when he noticed the engagement ring on her finger. He knew she misplaced it. Her visitor must have been someone returning it. Regina was too distracted to notice her father's looks. She wanted to see Robin again and didn't want to look away for even a second. The people who resided in this small village were lined against the road to wave and show their respects to the royals. Regina was courteous as she waved back, but she kept her eyes open for a familiar figure. Then, she saw him. He was standing outside of the pub where they first met. She smiled and waved towards him as he raised his drink as a toast to her, his lips stretching into a smile as well. They kept their gaze on each other until they were out of sight from each other. Regina faced forward and leaned back against the seat. It wasn't until Henry spoke up when she remembered that he was there. "What's his name?" He said in a caring, but also teasing voice.

Regina turned to face her father, smiling slightly at his reaction. "It doesn't matter now. In mother's words, I deserve to be Queen and not a peasant. I can't give up what she's worked so long for me to have. I'm just a foolish girl for believing in the possibility of a happy ending."

Henry sadly knew that this was the truth, no matter what he wanted for his baby girl. He took her hand in his as a comforting gesture. "I want happiness for you too. If you truly believe you want it, I'll do anything to help you get your happiness. I want to protect you. It's what I do."

"Thank you, daddy." Regina leaned her head against the carriage window sill. They continued their journey until the sight of their home appeared in view. She just knew that her mother would be there waiting. She wasn't ready to face Cora and continue the extravagant and dreadful wedding planning. As always, she had no choice. Henry helped her out of the carriage and handed their luggage to their servants. Regina walked up the staircase and entered her bedroom. There she was. Cora was sitting on Regina's bed, just waiting for her daughter to arrive with the familiar sinister smirk on her face.

"I've missed you, Regina. And you're back in time. The wedding is in just a couple of days. There's much to do. Tomorrow morning you have your wedding dress fitting. The tailor will be here to size you for the dress. I gave him dress designs. You're just going to love it." Cora smiled and stood up, approaching her daughter. She placed her hands on Regina's shoulders before hugging her. "Welcome home, darling. I've missed you."

Regina bit her tongue from saying anything that she would regret, but simply returned her mother's embrace. "I've missed you too, mother." She knew then and there in that moment that she wanted to escape more than anything. She knew her father would help her since he promised her. Robin Hood was her second chance at finding hope. Regina waited until her mother had left the room and turned into bed for the evening before she got out her stationary and quill pen. She finished writing the note before tying it to a dove's leg. Regina held the dove in her hands and sent him flying in the air, whispering "Find Robin."

* * *

In Sherwood Forest, Robin was lying in his tent awake. The rest of his merry men had gone to bed for the night while he was left to keep the night watch. He rested on his stomach and watched the campfire die out. The thief wished to have the company of a certain brunette. He understood her and enjoyed talking with her. She had a complicated life, not as complicated as his own. He was lost in thought until he noticed a dove land on a tree stump near the campfire. Robin got up and walked over to it, taking the note off of the dove's leg. It was a different kind of parchment that was hard to find; unless you were a royal. He quickly opened it and read the writing:

"_Robin,_

_I believe now that the ladybug was a sign._

_I can find my happiness someday._

_It may sound crazy, but I'm ready to start_

_that adventure. I need your help to escape._

_I already spoke to my father and he is taking_

_my mother to town tomorrow evening. _

_Meet me at the edge of the forest behind _

_our stables then. I really need your help._

_~Regina"_


End file.
